Something Smells Fishy....or Papery (BTMT Prototype)
(Ben): Give it up Zs'Skayr, we got you surrounded. (Kevin and Gwen): Yeah! (Zs'Skayr): I beg to differ. Dr. Viktor, Zombozo, and Charmcaster surrounded Ben and Co. (Zs'Skayr): Goodbye, Tennyson! Ghostfreak flew off, going throw the roof. (Viktor): It's time for you to give up. Viktor blasted bolts of lightning at them, but Gwen raised a shield. (Gwen): Can't keep it up for long. (Ben): You don't have to! (transform) LMN! ''Wow, haven't used this guy in a while. Gwen and Kevin were about to fight, when... (Charmcaster): Now, now. No need for violence. (Gwen): ''Somnus! Charmcaster fell asleep, estimating her awakening 12 hours away. Kevin formed his hand into a mallet, and then Zombozo got a bigger, wooden mallet out. (Zombozo): Mine's bigger than your's. Kevin smashed his mallet and slammed him against the wall, knocking him out cold. Ben pit acid at Viktor, but it had no affect. (Ben): How about... (transform) BenViktor! He zapped Viktor several times. Viktor: You may have defeated us today Tennyson, but tommarrow... Viktor suddenly good blasted. He was blasted by at Piscuss Volan and a Flatonian. (Ben): Paparo? Fich?! (Paparo): That's right. (Ben): Bu..But I killed you. (Fich): Yes, you did. But luckily, I still have access to Plumber technology. I used it to bring him to life, and in return, he became my partner. (Gwen): Why are you doing this? (Fich): It's not for me. It's for the master. He saved me from death by giving me this armor. I serve him. (Ben): Who is this "master"? (Fich): Why should I tell you? And I see you already met Zeno, another partner. (Kevin): Forget it! Let's just pound them! Kevin attacked Fich. Meanwhile, Paparo formed into a giant monster by combining with any paper-like substance in the area (leaves, bark, paper, cardboard, etc.). (Ben): You take care of Fich, Gwen. I'll handle Paparo. (transform) Water Hazard! '' Ben shot water at Paparo while Gwen and Kevin fought Fich. (Fich): Piscuss Volans are ammune to mana, little girl. (Kevin): But they aren't ammune to Osmosians. Kevin formed his hand into a spiked club hand. He smashed Fich's cybernetic chest, which blew up. (Fich): (cough cough) You fools. What have you done? (Gwen): We just arrested you. Have a nice vacation in the Null Void. (Fich): What?! NO! (suddenly is transported to the Null Void). (Paparo): You ruined my paper parts. You turned me into a giant plant monster! (Ben): Yes, but I can do this. (transform) Swampfire! Ben used his plant powers to make Paparo shrink. (Paparo): What have you done now?! (Ben): I shrunk you. Now to turn you normal. (transform) ''Paperboy! He somehow used his paper powers to turn him into paper. (Kevin): Now to take you to Plumber jail. (Ben): (detransform) Yeah! Magister Korwak: I'll take that. He put Paparo in a jar. Paparo (with a high-pitched voice): When I get out of here, you're gonna get it! You hear me Tennyson?!?!?!?! Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Korwak laughed. THE END! Category:Episodes